


The solemn face of Starfall

by jimicus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ashara/Arthur, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus
Summary: Ashara Dayne came to the North to help her friend find her place. But after that, what could she do? The mother of a bastard daughter begot of an unworthy Northern lord. Who knows what might happen?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitten

With raven hair and violet eyes the mistress of Starfall looked out at the crowd. She was watching her best friend, sister in all but blood, dance with the man that gave her the baby on her lap. Ashara Dayne, eldest female of the line of Dayne came here, to Winterfell, for her friend. As well as to forget her brother bemoaning her and her daughter. There are only so many times a sister can hear the words whore and bastard from her little brother before she can no longer have it and just needs to remove herself. Despite what these Northern lords and their Southron cousins believe about Dorne, its women and its customs. Hereditary rights are paramount among the noble classes. In fact, they may be more important given the otherwise lenient attitude towards bastard children in her homeland. 

But at this particular moment, the Lady of Dayne was concerned more about her little daughter, Laura, making a mess than hereditary rights. As such, little Laura felt obliged to dump a bowl of candied plums onto her mothers dress when Lady Dayne wasn't looking. Exasperated, Ashara said, "Laura! Look what you've done!" In a tone that the baby knew wasn't happy. The girl knew she was in trouble and her mother was having none of it. After being plopped onto the table from her mothers lap, Laura was on the verge of tears when comforting arms wrapped around her, picking her up. Ashara, rather askew saw the arms wrapping up her baby and her instincts went wild. 

"Please, have no fear my lady, my own children are of the same age and this little one needed held." The man was only slightly taller than herself, she might have said he was diminutive among the rest of the Northern Lords. Ashara Dayne, who had been a hairs breadth away from slaughtering anyone that threatened her babe allowed him to tussle Laura as she seemed to enjoy it and he had the demeanor of a very kind gentleman. "Please forgive me" the man said, "I came to introduce myself and this one was looking at me because her mother was angry...and I see why." As she reached for her child and the man gave her over there was no mistaking the tell tale sight of plums. Ahsara said, "I apologize... in a manner asking his name..."Howland Reed my lady, I'm sure that Bran can vouch for me." The boys face lit up, "Uncle Howland! How fare you? Are you well? How is Meera? I caught a frog! I climbed the battlements today, mother never knew..." She smiled as did Lord Reed... "I can hold her while you change your smock, he will be a while" Howland smiled. She smiled back giving over her world to the bannerman. She chuckled to herself as she left and Howland said to Bran, "Calm boy! We have a little lady present." 

Striding down the hallway absentmindedly lamenting plums, she heard an argument. A foreign Frey voice, "He is already infatuated with that whore." A strange Northern voice said, "Call her that one more time Mi'lord and after that we can skin you Freys alive!" Ashara held herself still. The Frey continued, "All he wants is her raven hair and purple eyes in his bed." The other man said, "You want to steal her and force her into old limp dick Walders clutches...I, we will not let you do that!" 

Feeling both affronted and defended.. She stepped forward .."My name is Ashara Dayne!" She noticed the crannogmen immediately bow their heads to her while looking daggers at the Freys. The man who was in charge of crannog looked up and met her eyes. "My name is Carl milady, I and my men are at your service." The Frey men sunk into the shadows. The men of Greywater stood proud. Carl said, "Please excuse our coarse language ma'am, sometimes these flatlanders need it." She, being Dornish, didn't quite understand. "Flatlander?" Understanding her confusion Carl elaborated, "Lady Dayne, a flatlander is one that isn't from the marshes of the Neck or a man of the mountains. The mountain Flints encounter us and we come upon them in the marshes, we heal each other and go on our way. Occasionally, a mountain man or marsh lass will be smitten, and we help it work. With no disrespect madam, YOU are a flatlander." 

With some abrasion she heard what he said.

Carl continued, "If I may milady, our Lord is a bit taken with you. He has seen more than most, traveled with Lord Stark, saved him from the kings gua-...well, I'm sure you are aware."

Sighing, Ashara stated, "Since I have born a bastard daughter and Stark was instrumental in killing my brother, I doubt your Lord has given me a second look." 

Carl shrugged, "War is as it is my Lady, but I have seldom seen Lord Reed as content as when he has been caring for your daughter and looking at you." 

A bit surprised that at mere serviceman could pay that much attention....

She said, "Everyone loves babes until they grow." She was defending herself from a crannog and his minions, yet Carl came back, "Lord Reed has never seen his children grow...they were babies when he left and his Lady was dead when he came back, so he has no idea who they are. They are distant with each other." 

Solemnly Carl said, "All life is cherished and loved in Greywater, even bastard born. Howland Reed knows this." He smiled and winked, saying "If you were to ask a certain crannogman named Carl, a Lady who loved her natural born daughter without remorse would draw Howe in more than her beauty. On the other hand I am told his favorite color is purple. So one never truly knows." 

She turned her head as Carl left, but at the last she heard him say in a flattering manner..."by the old gods, she is beautiful."

As she came back to the celebration, Howland said, "I suppose I have to give the handsomest girl back to the loveliest woman!" Ashara said smiling, "Yes, my lord, you do!" 

Handing the girl back to her mother, Lord Reed sighed. Ashara said, "Why the long face my lord?" Howland said, "I will not insult you with lies. I had hoped to invite you to tour the Neck. I have no standing to ask that of you though. I doubt a Lady used to Starfall could stand it, let alone find the beauty in it." He continued, "I meant no insult Lady Dayne." She said, "Well, for a Lord of the North, renowned for its courtesy, I find myself fully insulted. For a Lord to presume that I cannot make up my own mind as to what I find pleasing. It is an insult not only to my rank but as a woman." Howland looked down, fully despondant. Ashara felt a bit of shame for teasing him so. Ashara continued, "Be that as it may, I forgive you. You have at least a moon to show me all of the Greywater!" 

Looking up confused, Howland saw her mischievous grin, "What? Are you?....yes, yes certainly!" 

In their happiness, what neither of them saw was the hate of the Frey men...a hate for crannogmen and lust for Ashara Dayne


	2. A walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Howland was a ladies man?

It was a very convivial walk around the Winterfell proper. Lord Reed and Lady Dayne were not a usual couple by any standard but they were a couple. His head was neatly shaved, his beard was trimmed and he held himself as a proper Lord should. Higher than necessary, with his chest out hoping the woman on his arm didn't realize how nervous he was. To be honest, Howland had every reason to be nervous. He was walking with the greatest beauty the seven kingdoms had ever known. Cersei was a beauty but untrustworthy in his eyes. The Tully sisters where lovely but the history of madness followed them. Ashara Dayne was the truest of beauty. She had loved and lain with another man...bearing a daughter. Howland didn't mind that in the slightest. The little light of Starfall was a pleasure. He knew her father was Brandon Stark...and while he may have stolen Ashara's virtue, he didn't have sense enough to keep her. Walking with her hand in his, Howland squeezed and she pressed back. Lady Dayne smiling as he did so. Looking toward the Neck...

He began, "My Lady, I head back to my home on the morrow." She said, "I am sure Jojen and Meera long for their father." Reed said, "As I long for them...I feel I would long you when I leave here." Ashara teased, "Careful Lord Reed, the common folk might think we are courting." In a serious voice, Howland asked, "Lady Dayne, would that be so abhorent to you? If we were courting? I understand that my house is a cadet house of Winterfell, it will never rise to the heights of Starfall. Yet we are a proud people, the oldest cadet house of the North. To the chagrin of Umber and Mormont. I had hoped you enjoyed your visit." 

Ashara said, "I did Howland, truly did. So did Laura, she is a kindred with Meera and I feel she is in love with Jojen. Laura wailed and cried when you brought me back." She continued, "But I couldn't do that. Not to a man who deserves more than me. I am spoiled, my daughter is a bastard. You would have a wife that was...compromised. I won't shame you!"

Howland Reed said, "Ashara, I won't be shamed by you or Laura, In fact I find it difficult to countenance living without you. You both!

Tilting her head that was almost as tall as his own, Ashara asked, "Howland...are you asking to marry me? A ruined woman with a baby in tow?" 

He looked with his green eyes into her violet, "Yes, yes I am. On one condition." Startled Ashara asked, "Which is?" He responded, "Allow me to petition the king and give Laura my name!" 

They kissed in front of the Godswood, guards and a startled Lady Cersei Stark.


	3. A small request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and a few bumps

He concluded the letter to the king..."and with that in mind. I request that the bastard Laura Sand be given the name Laura Reed upon my marriage to her mother, Ashara Reed, nee' Dayne." He put down his name... Howland Reed, Lord of the Neck, Guardian of the North. The maester took the missive and would send it. 

Meera and Jojen playing at his feet, looked at him. The chidren asked him, "Father, are you sending us away? To make room for our new mother?" He smiled and said, "You are my children, nothing will change that. You aren't going anywhere!" He looked at his children and said..."Your mother sees us all from the heavens. She gives us her blessing." Howland hoped rather than believed his late wife would understand bringing what many thought was a harlot into the keep as its mistress. Lady Dayne had met his children, his household staff, steward and castellan. It seemed to go well.

She was so beautiful. They were joined together under an old weirwood. His daughter was older than Laura, so she held the baby. The words were spoken. Howland and Ashara became man and wife, his step daughter became a Reed, by order of the King and for the first time a Sept was being built in Greywater to honor the Gods of his new Lady. 

The feast came and went as did the bedding. 

The happy couple sated themselves in each other...

Howland let jealousy creep into his mind, "Ashara...are you happy....with me?" She said, "I have nothing to be unhappy about, you are quite vigorous" 

She smiled but quickly realized her husband was very serious.  
"Howland you have given me your name, a name for my daughter by our King, you allow me my Gods which are not your own, I have adored you for all of it. What more can I do?"

"Tell me you love me more than Brandon Stark..."

"Howland...."

"I understand how a woman can fall for his charms...he is tall and eloquent. Dashing!"

"All the things I am not!"

"Howland!....." 

Getting out of bed he continued..."Brandon is the man who gave you Laura, I won't be second fiddle to that man!" Lord Reed wound himself up, not at her, but happily hating her former lover. 

"Are you quite finished husband?"

"I could go on wife"

"Of that I am sure, but take out a little of that anger in me."

He calmed..."Ashara, I won't take you in anger", he sat in the bed his hand landing on her thigh.

Ashara Reed said, "I will forgive you this one spat my Lord, for the sake of our children. In truth Howland, I hate the thought of Brandon. He used me."

"I am a jealous ass, wife."

"Its a small matter so long as you lust only for me."

"Easily done my lady..."

With that, the new couple made Arthur Reed


	4. A new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland learns that the banners are called

Shush!  
Stand in line!  
Meera collect your brothers. "Yes ma'am" 

"Jojen, Arthur, Jon" the Reed boys.

"Meera and Laura," the girls 

Lady Ashara had her hands full

"All of you collect yourself," Howland said in an authoritative manner.

The little lords and ladies ran into each other all of them believing their father was cross with them. 

They had gotten their children in line and presentable. 

"Why is he coming here Howland?" "Didn't I tell you wife? I sent a raven asking you to be forced in to the service of the Silent Sisters, because you displease me." "You are NOT funny husband." She heard her babies chuckle, it was a bit funny, but she wouldn't admit it to him. He continued, "Ashara, there is nothing for you to worry about. The Starks make a progress every few years and we are one of their vassals. The only other time Ned ever came here in person was when..." He stopped, it was if something struck her husband dumb. Lord Ned Stark got down of his horse and stretched himself. 

Howland Reed, told her without even looking at her. "Ashara, you will take the children back inside, keep them with you in our chambers." Truly frightened now Ashara Reed asked, "Howland? What is the going on?" Their children sensed something was wrong and huddled together. Trying to get closer to their parents. Lord Reed said again, "Ashara, I told you to take them inside. You will not disobey me in this." He looked into her pleading violet eyes saying. "NOW!" 

Ashara gathered her near to weeping children about her and scooted them into the heart of the castle. She overheard her husband say "put ten guards on them,"..."bring me my sword," and "Carl! If I fall, get them away from here, use the gold that is hidden." 

For two excruciating hours Ashara and her babes hid in the deepest catacombs of Greywater Keep, 'Our Chambers' always having been a watch word Howland told her but assured her never to be needed. In the deepest part of Greywater Watch, she was to bundle herself and the children up, clutch to her dagger and be sent away from the worst filth of Westeros. He told her Carl would guide her safely. The door to the catacombs having been locked, clanked open and the door began to creak open. She had her jewels and placed them in the boat her children were huddled in. Ready to send them to their destiny. She drew the valerian steel dagger given to her from her husband, ready to strike anyone who dared enter. "Ashara?" "Children" it was the voice of her husband. She dropped the dagger and and sobbed at his voice. He opened the door and got into the water to bring the boat back to its moorings. Once secure, he looked to his wife. "Its slippery love," she was silent as he helped her soaking and freezing self to solid ground. 

The children swarmed their parents. They all hugged and kissed and after a while, they said, "Its safe now, go on with nurse" said her husband. They reached their normal quarters and he called for a warm bath for Ashara. The instant the door closed behind the servant...SLAP..."how could you?"...SLAP..."do you?"...SLAP..."I thought we were"...SLAP, SLAp, SLap, Slap, slap....with his face ringing from the onslaught of his wife, Howland Reed hugged her sobbing form. The bath arrived and the servants left quickly. She glared at her husband...she didn't have to say "get out". Leaving, Howland said, "I'll send the children in here tonight. They will want their mother." Her glare remained. With a last look Howland said, "I love you Ashara."


	5. Freys and ironborn hate Ashara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of why Howland put his wife and children away.

"Ned..what is it this time? Ironborn? Troubles South, I put my wife and children away and will face her anger when this is done."

"They are after you and yours Howland" "What can they want Ned? I am the Lord of a swamp." Ned said, "No my friend, you are the husband of one of the most beautiful and fecund women in the seven Kingdoms. And she has daughters...the Neck has lots of daughters. The Freys want them all." Instantly Howland knew, he had indeed married a virile young wife, one that the Freys wanted to despoil. The excitement and terror of battle was building. "Eddard?!, Have you sent ravens? To the Flints?" "Aye brother! What your crannogwomen have in their split tails that attracts those men of the mountains I'll never know, but they are coming as fast as they can." Howland thought, "most of them have sisters or mothers to the mountain men and fathers in the Neck," Putting that aside Howland heard Ned say, "Jorah, has his longboats holding off the main force." "Ned, the mountain men will drown if they rush in here. They are our only ally. I have to send my men back. To guide them." Ned said, "Then order them!" Howland screamed, "Yaghk tu hune, Cran. Flint dar breva porus. Por yur wemen men, hal de Flint bravas." Ned said, "Quite the holler frog man! You know what Howland?" "What is that Ned?" "I was always happy you got her, Ashara I mean." Howlands arms and legs were wound so tight he said angrily to his friend, "Are you as daft as your brother? I didn't get her, I fell in love with her and she with me! I hate Brandon. Just so you know that" With a half laugh, Ned said, "Thats alright, he was an ass!" 

Lord Reed could feel the force against them, "These Freys have good feet. Or else they would have drowned by now." Ned shrugged, "To bad for us my friend!" "Not so much, because I feel a horde of angry crannogs leading some very pissed off Flints. On my Mark, Lord Stark. Stay with me!" I am yours Lord Reed..."NOW!"

Arrrghhh! AHHHHH! Fucken Frey! 

The Freys were determined and knew how to handle themselves in the marsh. The Starks, Crannog and Flints were more determined to keep their lands and women safe. Drowning be damned, most of the Flints had been saved by a Crannog. By the same token, the Crannog had only the Flints as friends in the North. After almost two hours, nary a Frey was alive. 

The ones that did make it back to their ships were dispatched by Mormonts. 

This sort of warfare was rare in the South. It simply didn't happen there. But in the North, it is kill or be killed. Protect your friends lest you find yourself without any. 

After being slapped to hell and gone by his wife, Howland Reed ordered her out to watch what so many gave to keep her, her children and her people safe. 

A screaming crannogman saw his warrior wife drawn out from muck, he was treating with a tradesman leagues away, to late for the battle. He saw a Frey prisoner, leapt at him and slit his throat. No one batted an eye. A Flint, pulled his brother and wife out of the Marsh who had been fighting for no other reason than kinship to each other. A newly married crannogwoman wailed over the body of her handsome Flint husband. A father and mother scoured the shore to find their young warrior maiden who was gone. Then the fallen Mormonts, arrived. 

"I leave you now Lord Reed." Said Lord Stark. "Minimize the killing of prisoners if you can, but one or a dozen fewer less Freys won't mean anything." "Thank you Lord Stark, for calling your forces and the Flints." Howland thanked his friend. Howlands attention was called to Old Borus Flint who came over to Howland. "I am done for Lord Reed." There was a nasty gash in his right side dripping dark red blood. Howland forced a smile, "Nonsense, we can't keep the marsh safe without you Borus!" The old man who was wounded and longed for his wife asked, "My Christinna died forty years ago, might an old Flint beg to look for his Crannog wifes grave in the Neck?" The old warrior was asking permission to die and be with his long dead wife. Howlnad said, "May you find your way to Christinna friend!" Borus bowed and noticed Ashara, In pain, he asked "Oh, is this your Lady, Lord Reed?" Reed said, "It is Borus." The dying man said, "She is so lovely. I mean no offense my Lady" Lady Ashara Reed said, "I will treasure your words as a compliment always Ser Borus." The old man said, "Look at that! Lady Reed made me a Ser!" He smiled at them both and wandered toward the swamp. Bleeding. 

Leading Lady Reed back to the castle. Howland said, "I live to keep this misery from you and our children, wife" 

The next day, Howland Reed saw Ashara and children praying at every pyre set for the fallen who helped save them.


	6. Two souls!

Ashara found herself coming to settle next to her husband. She said, "You seem troubled!" He replied, "Its nothing Ashara." She said, "Don't try to fool me, whenever it is nothing, it is something!" "I just miss Jojen and Meera, and Arthur." She said, "You are a poor liar Howe" When her husband scooted up to her she knew this wasn't trivial. 

Howland, "Jojen and Meera are with Bran. Arthur is, well I don't where but I know he is safe." "Ashara, I hope you and Jyanna would have been good friends. I say this only because. Well I don't know why but I always wanted you to get along." "Did she love you?" "Our marriage was arranged but I believe she did." 

Hopping up and settling on the lap of her spouse, Ashara said, "We both loved the same man, at least we have that in common."

She took his hand and started to drag him away. She was in the need of a bedding!

A messenger came from Winterfell. He was all business. Upon reaching Howland Reed and his wife. Howe said, "Not now, I need to see to my Lady wife."

He saw to her, but left the next day. It was the last time she ever saw him. As he left he said, "Look to the children. I love you Ashara!" 

Jojen and Meera were so far away the lands, title and responsibility went to Arthur. He always saw her in the same spot. 

He asked her exactly one time what she was looking for. Her, Lady Ashara Reed said, "Your father!"


	7. The meaning of Greywater Watch...

Lady Ashara Reed, was in charge of the household, the Castle of GreyWater Watch. But her years running the castle, while Lord Howland was in residence, told the staff what needed to be done. She was seldom interrupted, it wasn't necessary. She woke, made sure the castle was in good running order, bathed, looked at correspondence(It was an open secret she reread old love letters from her Lord husband Howland) Then went to her perch, the highest place in the Neck, looking for her beloveds return. In truth, she took the ledgers of her house to recount what the maesters claimed to have been debts and found every single little penny. After that, she swung her valerian steel long knife to keep healthy and aware. 

At the end of the day she was angry. "Why? Why did you leave me you stupid man!" Her children, mostly grown came to her and comforted her. Jojen and Meera were gone, Arthur came back war weary ready to be the new Lord Reed. Ashara saw an intimate relationship brewing between her young son and older daughter. Ashara sent her daughter to the newly single Stannis Baratheon to be wed. A young maiden lady to be married to a stoic, harsh man much older than his soon to be bride. She didn't like it but that is how it was done. To the surprise of Ashara, Lauren came to love him. Through her dispatches, Ashara knew it took a while but Laura really and truly loved Stannis. He was no great lover nor was he a man of great feeling. That is until one of his small council men insulted Laura and Stannis sentenced the offender to death. It was all Laura and Shireen (his daughter from his first marriage) could do to keep Stannis from beheading him in the council chamber. Apparently he just needed someone to bring him out of his shell. Although older than his wife, he was quite, interested in her. As men are interested in women. Laura's mother, Lady Reed didn't need to know more. "The Seven bless them with sons and daughters!" Was all she could say.

What really and truly worried Ashara was that she couldn't keep the secret. A secret Howland, her husband, told to her only after she used her Dornish wiles on him.

"Howe, why must you go? To fight grumpkins?" "These are wights Ash. Confirmed by Lord Stark. The same Stark that warned us of Freys that wanted to kidnap you and rape you pregnant."  Howe and Ashara hated the Frey. Howland calmed himself,  "If their lords show themselves, it will be the end for Westeros. Wife, look to the children." "What children? they are grown!" He looked at her stomach and said, "Really?"

When she was younger it wouldn't have mattered. One more Reed to add to the list. But now it was dangerous. She wasn't a girl anymore, a pregnancy at the ripe old age of 35 could kill her and the child. She hadn't meant for her husband to know but he was always looking. At everything. He wasn't a talker and the closest thing to chat he ever came to was when they were alone in their rooms. Since it was her responsibility to run the keep she usually answered, "Yes husband" and did what she pleased or if he wanted to insert himself she said "Oh really? Maybe you ought to run this place since you think yourself so adept." He smiled and nodded. 

But in this she couldn't simply brush him away.

There was a danger growing in the North. It would take all the Armies that Lord Stark had to defeat them.


	8. Chapter 8

At her perch, she saw the army coming back home. At the front was a disheveled Howland.

She ran down the steps, he's home, he's home they are all home!   
She was as giddy as a school girl. She blathered this and that to whoever was around. Then she got nauseous...it wasn't pretty. Her son and then her castellan ran up to her..."mother? What is wrong?" Nothing is wrong all is right! Your father is home! "Mi-lady...the babe...please be cautious..." said Carl. Foo on you both! HA!...she hadn't been able to be the carefree Dornish girl in years. Howland would understand...she wasn't unglued she was just happy. 

As her husband entered the gates, he ran to her and her to him. He squeezed her so tightly it almost hurt. "You are well? and the children?" Fine...even the newest Reed...she motioned to her belly. He showered her with kisses. 

"Never let me leave again Ashe....promise me that." Always

Arthur came up..."Father, I have given the men of the Army three days leave. To spend with their families or whatnot they are to return here by noon two days from now. For further orders."

"Are you well son?" Ashara looked as her husband and her son spoke. "I tried to act as you would have, father." So you did, and I hear you put down a menace in the Neck and broke an Ironborn rebellion! Is that not correct? "It is father...my hands have been blooded by our enemies." So long as you didn't let them linger and suffer. "Never, father" Good. 

When the army is recalled you may disband it. But they will still be required to maintain militias, I fear more wars to come. This idiot Targaryan believes her dragons can solve any foolish step she makes. 

But now is not the time...

Arthur, help your mother...we have to make a presence!


	9. Chapter 9

This will have to do...

I'm sure it is fine Ashara... He didn't violently grab her, just more strongly than she was used to. 

"Howland! Nooo! She was around 5 months and all kidding aside she was not able to play with Howland as she wanted, or he wanted. She leaned him up asking...

What happened out their? He nuzzled and licked her ears..."Stop it"..hehehe stop...tell me....

"Ashara...when the Frey descended on us years ago," Howland got the look that Ashara hated, a far off, inhuman look. It was the way Arthur, Jojen and even Meera got before killing. 

"I had Ned, the Flint, Mormont our own men and women defending you. I tried not to let you know how helpless I felt. For you and our children..." 

"The helplessness I felt that day was nothing as I looked at the enemy before me. All I could think of was you and the babies. Jojen and Meera were north of the wall, Laura was with Stannis, Arthur was breaking the back of the Iron Isles. But still I thought of you snuggling all of them as children. I saw hordes of them Ashe, as deep as your gods fit to swell, my own gods threw some in for good measure. 

They are defeated for now...but I think they will return. 

She considered this until her husband spoke...

I'm paying for this feast...go ahead and make me pretty...she laughed and got him presentable.

Before his introduction, she said...'the maesters tell me you can have me as long as its on the gentle side.' 

There went the party, all Howland could think of was bedding his pregnant wife. After telling his guests to continue having fun, Howe and Ashe had fun as well. Three or four times.


	10. Chapter 10

Howland soothed her hair. It was long and thick, her breasts pressed into his chest. Her belly fat and adorable laid into him. She was asleep. He kissed the top of her head. It was hard for him to recall why he ever left. 

He fell asleep himself. Thats when the nightmares came. The hordes of undead...men, women and children. Howland woke screaming and kicking. He kicked a frightened Ashara out of bed. "I'm so sorry...please forgive me." "Are you? is the baby safe?"

What is wrong with you? We are fine. 

"I just get so frightened. Are you sure you are both well? I can't stay in here, I might hurt you." Howland?

Howe was in a spare room and felt a timid creature crawl into bed with him. 

He smelled the fragrance of his wife. 

"Ashe?" In all the years we have been wed you have never raised a hand to me, nor struck me. 

You were frightened, it was an accident. 

But...Ashara..." I love you and I trust you." 

Now, husband what are we to name the baby? I think she will be a girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Howland was afraid of himself. Or what he might do to Ashara when he had one of his fits. He wasn't a violent man, but after facing the icy dead, something changed in him. He took to sleeping away from her if he got nervous. Simply because the idea of him hurting her broke his heart. 

When their daughter was born, it didn't make matters easier. The baby slept between them. So one or the other could care for her if she needed it. Neither one liked the idea of nurses raising their children. He couldn't get out of bed without Ashara stirring and protectively cradling her child. Many nights, when he couldn't sleep, he sat in a chair and simply looked at them. 

Looking back, when their daughter was born...he asked..."What is her name to be?" I've been thinking about that...he said, "Don't hurt yourself" She slapped him..."Oh it was only a jest...come now...tell me." 

Well...I have always liked the name 'Lita'. And it has a ring to it. Lita Reed. 

Very much so...

"Do you like it?" Lita Reed will be the Star of the North. 

He started to unbutton her blouse and raise her dress. "Howland!" She giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Howland and Ashara had been with each other. He was very much in love with her. As she was him. He showed her that much as many times as she would allow. The man sat up with Lita when she couldn't sleep. It pained him because he couldn't be with his wife. Part of him thought Lita stayed up tried to stay up with him. She was much more like her father than her mother. 

When he tried to put her to bed she gave him a look as if saying..."well, if you insist"

He placed his daughter next to his wife, she always wanted her daughter near her. He looked at Lita and Ashara laying asleep in the bed. He didn't like being unable to lay with them. But he knew that he might injure them. So he made himself comfortable on the couch. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of them peacefully sleeping together. 

Howland whispered to no one in particular..."I love you, my lights!"

He had gotten a few hours sleep when the maester woke him. "My Lord, arrivals from Winterfell, indeed it seems to be the new Lord and Lady." New? "Yes, mi-lord, they should be the ones to explain." Very well...but let Ashara and Lita sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Howland got up, washed a bit, and put on the raiment his wife liked him to wear for official visits. He just happened to take the way to the Main Hall that took him into the kitchens. A startled 8 year old girl saw her liege and was frightened. He thought to himself, "What is her name?" He guessed from memory and asked, "Belka!" Yes, mi-lord? "Can you find me a biscuit?" The little girl beamed, "Yes!" She limped off to find him what he asked of her. He took note of her limp, if something happened to her that no one could have helped was one thing, if it was someone that happened to her, he would deal with them. 

But at the moment that pleasant girl got him a biscuit and jam and goats milk. Such a good girl. "Belka...go to Lady Reeds room and wait, when she stirs, tell her I want her in the Large Hall." Yes, yes sir! 

His Maester, Castellan and now himself were seated at the dais. He took a few breaths and he was no longer Howe, but Lord Reed. Grim and mysterious. The best thing about being Lord of the Greywater is that friends and enemies alike never really knew how to react. 

He said, "Bring them in." 

A man, with dark curly hair entered, with a redheaded women close at his side. As well as a swarthy fellow....

All three with bow, or curtsy. His steward said...

"Lord Jon Stark, his wife Lady Sansa and Lord Seaworth" 

Lord Reed said, "Welcome to the Neck, and Greywater Watch. I offer bread and salt." They took it. 

It seemed to Howland they were little more than children. But he was probably twenty and his bride around 17. 

"Our thanks mi-lord, we had hoped the old alliances still stood." 

At that point, Ashara in her glorious purples and greens entered the Great Hall... "You are welcome here! But I must dote on my husband" What is this? Howe told her, I'll tell you when I find out. 

"The redhead spoke up, the lineages are complex...but my first cousin Jon is the heir to Winterfell. I wed him out of love and we are here. And we ask for the Armies of the Neck" Jon said, well, Sansa speaks the truth but I need to explain. "Please do." 

Jon began, "We have only recently begun to rebuild Winterfell after a Bolton seige, it was broken and we have cast the line of Bolton into the ages." 

Ashara said, "That seems sensible, they were vile and cruel to men and women." Howalnd said, "Yes, we have found and tended men and women egregiously treated." 

Still the Reeds were at a loss.

Ashara said, "we treat anyone injured as well as we can, have you found fault with it?"

"My Lord, My Lady...no one can find fault in anything you have ever done. For your people, your liege or the realm. But the realm needs you still." 

Howland asked, you are? 

"Lord Davos Seaworth. I attempt to counsel the King and Queen of the North. The truth is the Bolton are broken, but the wall is overrun with wildlings who hate our ways. Mistress Reed, your husband was the one man who held off a horde of undead while all others ran. Including me. The only reason we are here now is because of the sacrifices the Neck gave the North and the Realm. 

The wildlings are without homes, no one will allow them in their lands. But they are adaptive, hearty and hard working people. Their ways are not our ways, it will require a strong hand to, help them adapt. What his Lord and Ladyship are asking is to allow them into your lands."

I see Lord Davos....you understand that the Neck is unlike anything any of them have seen. "Aye" Howland said, I am not giving you a NO. But until I give you a solid YES, any trespassers will be killed. I have some Flynt friends that might also help. Let me speak with them. 'Yes, mi-Lord.' I will give you an answer. But not now. "Thank ye"

Ashara had lost interest in the political talks as she looked at the redhead. "Howland, that girl is pregnant." What of it? "She has no idea what to do with herself. I'm going to nurse her here." No you will not! "Not ME all the time...just make sure she knows what to expect, no one did that with me for Laura." He couldn't argue that.

As long as you do that, I'll help all I can. But the girl, Belka the one with the limp. First of all she will always have a home with us, second...I am going to find out if anyone hurt her. 

Maester send word to the mountain, valley, and woodland Flynts regarding wildings.


	14. Chapter 14

At the behest of his wife...Howland gave Jon a room...his pregnant Lady was given the best in the castle. He didn't really mind. Half of the Keep never held anyone. With the exception of his little light Lita, whose rooms would never be interrupted, he didn't mind. Especially since these were the new Starks. 

It was a sight. Ashara and Lita were to teach a little redhead how to be a mother. Ashara showed Sansa how to swaddle, with Lita as an example, she showed Sansa how to feed a baby at the breast, Lita liked that. And she showed Sansa how to butter them up. 

Unbeknownst to Howland, she also showed Sansa how to let her husband treat their child. At no point would Jon, or Howe injure them...but mothers were better at holding and caring...and most everything else when it came to babies. 

If Howland didn't know better he thought his own little Lita was getting jealous. She loved her father just fine....but she wanted her mother to know...she still had a baby. It was the wrong tactic because as soon as Lita began to cry...Ashara put her in Sansas arms, so she could have practice cooing a babe. 

The men had it just as easy. If easy meant doing all you could to block Lord Stark. It took all of Howlands skills to block the boy and some where he knew not where to attack him. 

After all the practices were over...Howe and Lita were exhausted. She looked at him with the eyes saying I dare you to bring in another one after me!

Well it seemed as if they dared because Ashara wasn't to be out done by the redhead...a few nights with Howe embracing his wife and her legs tightly wound around him, his beautiful but 38 year old wife came to find she herself was with child. Again. What is it with these Dornish women?


	15. Chapter 15

The men of Greywater were into the fourth hour of sword practice. Jon was young and had stamina but he was also very talented with a blade. The younger men of his guard and Army had been worn out. So was Howland. 

The little redhead, or as should be said Her Grace the Queen of the North was fit to burst. His own wife had a little bump, but yet to show really. 

Howland knew that if his wife wanted moon tea she would take it. After he had heirs, he trusted her good judgement. But he thought this little bundle in her womb was as much to show the redhead that Ashara still could do it, more than good judgement. She was too old. Howe didn't think this because his wife was any less lovely...she obviously had the capacity, but a pregnancy at 38 was very dangerous to her and the child in her. It worried him. 

Then he saw her. The embodiment of regal pride, justice, strength, and virtue. His dear wife. If not for one night of lust she should have been Queen. But that one night allowed him to ask for her hand. 

Ashara and the redhead looked down from the balcony...

Then the young King in the North said something he shouldn't have. "Come now...who wants a real fight?" Looking at Ashara, looking at him...he said..."I'll give you more than you dreamed of your grace. 

The two clashed...harder and with more violence than the women or the King expected...the guard were roused and taking bets...Howland was giving as good as he got but he couldn't keep up with the younger man for much longer. He had to end it...the fist in lambs skin made by his wife was forever bloodied as it crashed into the face of the young King...

Bloodied and laughing after a few coughs and grunts...the King said..."This is the type of man I need!"....Ha Ha Ha! King and Howland entered the fighting pit that day. Brethren came out of it. 

Little food was eaten by the men...but they laughed and celebrated, nothing in particular except finding worthy foes. Their women, wives had looked and found nothing out of place, but still had perturbed faces. 

Howland didn't know about the King. Good Luck to him. 

But he was about to find out how much trouble he was in as he entered the rooms he shared with Ashara.


	16. Chapter 16

He was getting undressed as Ashara made her way. 

"I am not in the mood, yell at me later..."

"I am not going to yell, chastise or berate you...I am proud to call you my husband." Is that a fact?

Howe...you challenged and defeated a boy half your age. That is a fact. 

Ashara I train like this because there may come a time when all that lays between you and oblivion is my sword. Lita and Jim and you may have little choice, is that the name you have chosen? I like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashara watched as many thousands of Wildlings trudged into her holdfast. Howland spent months with them and he spent day and night with them keeping order. She noticed several were very pretty, many of whom were just Howlands type. Brunette, strong yet demure.

Several women had children that looked like him.

She wasn't going to take it and by the gods she didn't.

Howland gave some sugar to girls at the brothel. He wasn't intimate with them but he was more passionate than he should be. Especially with the brunettes. The girls were fond of him, and he liked the attention. He allowed himself to get cozy with the women. And coupled with one or two. 

He left before much more came of it...

"Did you have fun." 

Ashara...what are you doing here? 

On the day of our marriage I told you to lust only for me. 

I know I am not the most open wife...but much of that is because you keep me pregnant. 

I know a man has needs and may look elsewhere, but don't let me know about it. 

I stayed true to you the entire time you went North...'Ashara...' I love you so much...how could you betray me?'

She was on the verge of sobbing..."Ashe...I have never betrayed you...I know how it looks...but...please believe me...you and Jyanna are the only women I have ever taken." Your aren't lying to me? He hugged her so strongly, "I came out to make sure." I would never lie to you.


	18. Chapter 18

He felt guilty. He had been with a few whores and inviting wildling women. And had a few children by them. And he went and lied to his devoted wife. But the truth of the matter was that if he was honest with her it would cause nothing but pain for her. 

At no point did he ever want to cause his wife pain. She had a past and so did he...he also had a current. One thing he could say was that he took care of his children. Illegitimate or not he made sure they were taken care of as well as their mothers. 

"Howland"...yes..."what is this fund you keep?" What fund? "It says its for widows and orphans..."I make sure to provide for widows and their children...." His wife was to smart for her own good..."Does this have to do with those whores or the wildling women?" 

Ashe...as a younger man, I stepped out on you.  
"Younger? You mean 40?

"I was pregnant with Lita and Jim...and you were whoring around?" Its not like that. In fact it was exactly like that. 

"Get yourself away from me" His Castellan preferred the company of men, Howland knew this and turned an eye. But he knew there was a spare bed. 

Ashara kicked me away..."did she find out?" Find out about what? "You aren't as clever as you think." I umm...not intruding on you? "My partners and I are very discreet, unlike you I can keep a lid on things." Don't get uppity..."Says the man whose wife threw him out. I'll be as uppity as I want since you are looking for a bed. Give her a few days, I'll smooth things over" I'm a weak willed man...but I truly love Ashe. "Well, why don't you keep your dick in your pants? I was here and saw how much she longed for you. She felt pain every day you were gone. And you got yourself wet as she cried and begged for you."


	19. Chapter 19

For some reason the Wildlings he allowed into the Neck kept abducting and violating the women of the marsh. The women were worse than the men when it came to cruelty. 

Ashara who stopped speaking to Howland had, since their marriage, gone off to pick marsh lilies on a weekly basis. She never thought herself in danger. She knew the marsh, Howe taught her and no one would harm her. That is until the Wildlings arrived. 

She was happily going about her business until four men, wildling men stood in front of her. She was frightened and turned to run but three more blocked her path. 

"A pretty thing you are...give us five hundred gold...or we take it out of your pretty cunt." 

She had a few coins but no one carried that type of money with them. 

I don't have that...."Good...I wanted between you legs more than the gold anyway..." 

The man she presumed was the leader, grabbed her roughly, hit her hard in the face with a fist. She felt blood rise in her mouth. "I am going to make you scream whore!!" 

She saw a flash and the man attacking her was cut down. One by one each man fell into a bloody pile. The last grabbed a knife and stabbed Howland in the liver. Howe turned and sliced his throat. Killing him. 

Ashara forgot past hurts and ran to her husband who had collapsed. 

Bleeding from the side. 

"I am so sorry I hurt you....I love you so much Ashe."

She cradled her husband...I forgive you. 

"Please, remember me fondly." She saw the last breath he would take and wept at the corpse of her husband.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur and Ashara had sent missives to every House in the Kingdom. 

Lord and Lady Stark along with their son and daughter were the first to arrive. All three Flint clans arrived. The Glovers, the Arryn and Dustin arrived soon after. A group of Wildlings also came...they were the good ones. 

All came bearing gifts. The Starks and Flints laid swords, bows and arrows at Howlands feet. The Glovers laid a pair of nickle plated steel gauntlets to him, the Arryn put a silver medal on his chest. The Dustin brought a horse as sacrifice. "We appreciate it Lady Dustin, but one life has already been shed. We don't need another." It was all Ashara could do to maintain composure at her husbands funeral. 

A half dozen Wildling women came and placed wheat, flowers and other things at Howlands feet. 

We hope these help our Lord on his journey. A few of us carried his children...but not all. Regardless...he was a very kind and generous man. Ashara didn't quite appreciate Howlands whores coming to visit...but she saw in their faces real grief. They hadn't lied. Though he had faults, Ashara knew Howe would take care of those he was responsible for. 

The pyre was lit and the body of Howland was consumed. She said her thanks...and went back to her room. 

She smothered herself in Howes clothes...and sobbed. She wanted to smell him again, feel his touch, have him wrap around her one more time. 

She knew one thing...she was going to wipe out the nasty Wildlings and she was going to get the Flint to help her do it.


	21. Chapter 21

After having been to or sent condolence to Lord Howland. Lady Reed asked all who had answered the call. Annihilate all wildlings at all and any points they were found. Man, woman and child. Howland was a kind man, willing to help. Ashara was as well, until the one man who was willing to overlook her disgrace was slaughtered by those he wanted to help. 

A few women with her husbands bastards and kind wishes she would spare...outside of that...it was genocide. 

None had known a man better than Howland between the Marsh of the Neck and the Flint Cliffs. Her vengeance was absolute. 

There was no need for her to over see much...her generals gave her reports. But nothing gave her as much satisfaction as when she heard another Wildling camp was destroyed. 

After a while it wasn't in her own lands, it was in her neighbors...

She heard birds whisper that many were forced into the Dreadfort....and old customs came back alive there for her enemies. 

It was a lust for vengeance that could never be quelled.


	22. Chapter 22

At her perch at the highest point in the Neck, her son, Arthur who is nominally the Lord of House Reed visits Ashara. 

"Mother." Yes son. "I have news you will need to hear." She sits and watches the columns of smoke she knows are the bodies of Wildlings burning. What news does the Lord have for his mother? "A representative from the Iron Bank of Bravos is coming and less then a day away." 

We have no debts to them Arthur...our beloved late Lord was many things, but he was a better book keeper than even me(Or so he thought). "Yes, I am aware of that. Which is why it bothers me." Ashara looked around at her son. Why? 

"Because we have no debts, the only reason the Iron Bank would send a representative and not a raven is because there is a sum of money we have no idea about. Father used to tell me how he posed as a mystery Knight in tourneys. He showed me the medals, but with those medals came prize money. It would not be in our family accounts, it would have been his own." 

Arthur, your father would not keep something like that from me. 

"Shortly before he died I wouldn't have thought he would have had mistresses and bastards." 

Ashara rose up and slapped her son...never speak to me of that again. Howland was a good man. He kept watch on his lands and protected all of us! 

"Yes he did. And whatever he did, I doubt he wanted you to annihilate every Wildling south of the Wall. He didn't get killed protecting you because of his indifference. So stay here and watch your soul burn with those pyres out there, I'll take care of the Iron Bank." I'll come with you Arthur. "No mother, you will not! Whether you like it doesn't matter, I am Lord here and its time I start to act like it." 

What are you talking about? 

"Have you taken a moment to see how much it sickens our people to allow these Wildlings to be murdered? By us, the Flint and those unholy Boltons? We all grieve for father but you don't see anyone else destroying villages full of people because a few men attacked you and killed your husband. We are already barely tolerated, this doesn't help. If I allow you to continue there will be rebellion against us and with good reason." 

Four guards came up behind Arthur..."Escort her Ladyship to her rooms when she is ready." 

What are you doing Arthur? "What a good Lord must to protect what he loves."


	23. Chapter 23

The four guards escorted her to her rooms. Only one remained inside with her.

"Are you to throttle me if I don't obey...?" I was chosen to be here with you and my Lord trust me not to let anything happen to you. 

So my son sends a faggot to keep hold of his mother? Do you like this duty faggot? 

"Arthur is my friend...But if you call me that name again...

Ashara shut up then. 

Arthur came and looked in. 

Are you well? 

Aside from this person threatening me...I am tolerable.

Ask him for breakfast...mother he is my steward. I told him to be harsh at the beginning. 

His name is Jess...

Jess? Yes mi-lady?

Might I have an egg and some toast with jam for breakfast?

Of course...what kind of jam? 

Any will do. 

You promise not to hurt me? 

Harsh words for harsh times...I would never hurt you Lady Reed.


	24. Chapter 24

Several trays were brought from the kitchens....

Jess said, Lady Reed your breakfast arrived...

She took the tray and sat at table...spreading jam on her toast. She tried to be quick, her eggs were getting cold. She looked over and saw the young man eating, from a tray on the floor. 

For a half second he reminded her of Howland, her good husband, he cheated on her, but in the end he died trying to protect her. 

"Howl....Young Jess...come and sit with me."

Are you sure Lady Reed? "I am sorry for calling you names before, I promise to be good...just sit and keep me company." 

He picked up his tray and brought it to table with Lady Reed...it had an exact copy of what she had. "Do you like toast and eggs as well?" Not particularly. 

"But that is what you have...our cook would have gotten you anything you wanted, within reason." I eat as my...guest eats.

"Why is that?"

My father...he knew how I was even before I did. I was the only child he had with my mother, she was his second wife. My brothers and sisters are older than me, much older as siblings go. 

Eating her toast and eggs...Ashara asked "Your father didn't chastise you or anything like that? I called you a horrid name out of anger. I had no idea." 

No...my father was a very kind man, he taught me to fight, be a man and show respect where it was due. I was never called names until I was charged with you. 

"I am sorry young Jess, I never expected to be held prisoner by my son." You aren't a prisoner my lady...I am just to keep tabs on you and make sure you don't cause trouble. 

"Ha...I suppose Arthur knows me well enough to think me of causing trouble." 

"I hate to be rude but Arthur isn't...." Like me? No. We had just met and he took me to a brothel as a present for my nameday...he found a nice little rotund brunette I found, other companionship. He was surprised...but never said anything about it. 

"That sounds like my son. He is much more like his father than me. Jojen and Meera have always been mystical in my eyes...Arthur though, and his sister are good grounded people. I do apologize for calling you names." Its fine Lady Reed. 

"I am not a prisoner?" No. "Well, in that case come and let me show you Greywater. I want to show it off, and make sure Arthur isn't bleeding us dry." Standing up. Hmm...you are very handsome I wish you liked girls, I would throw my daughter at you." I never said I didn't like women...I'll put it like this, I like willing and smiling faces...man or woman.

"She is a bit young still...so get your jollies while you can Jess, because when she is old enough she will be eating out of your hand."

Uhmmm...."Come handler...there is much to do..."


	25. Chapter 25

Lady Ashara didn't make trouble exactly...But she did go around the castle keeping tabs on things. Her little 15 year old daughter was sitting and playing in a field, with one of Howlands knives. 

Mother! "Hello buttercup" I hate it when you call me that...

"I brought a friend for you"...Hello miss Lita...Be careful with that knife...'Huhuhuh..you are so handsome.' Handsome or not, be careful...

I'm glad you at least like girls..as I said ...eating out of your hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Sitting down he kept an eye out for Lady Ashara, he knew what she was doing. 

Little Lita plopped herself down between his his knees...'I know your sort' he was looking out for Lady Ashara. He took the girls knife and flung it into a tree. What sort is that?

"You like boys." That I do but I also like girls...he went and retrieved her knife. 

"Well, you have to be married some day, Give your wife babies." What if the men in my life disapprove?

"That is a thought...but why should a woman you have chosen you take as wife, play second fiddle? You said yourself you like boys and girls, my own father played with women not his wife. He was discreet but pays and cared for those he sired." 

What are you getting at young one? "Ohh nothing! Mother is back..."

"Peekaboo!" Jess said, Where the hell did you come from? "Mother does that." 

Has Lita seduced you yet? What? No!

Give it time...Howland knew me, you are only learning. 

You Reed women are crazy! "Oops she left again. I am sticking around because I like you. Come now...tell me why you don't like me enough to marry me."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello Lita!"

Arthur! Back at home are you? "For a while. Hello Jerricon." Hello Lord Reed. 

Who is Jerricon? Thats my name Lita. I go by Jess with friends, like you and Lady Reed. 

I like Jess better said the girl. "We must speak Lita...leave us be." Go on then!

"You two seemed cozy." She is a good girl. 

"Don't start getting ideas for my sister." Any ideas I get are for her ears only. I'll ask your permission if the time comes. Anyway she is too young. 

"For now...where is mother?" At the top of the castle...I think she mourns most of the time. "Her and the ledgers?" 

No Arthur, I mean it, her ladyship has fun here with me and Lita but...

I haven't let your sister know, but I sneak up a few times a week...to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. 

Your mother is in pain...

I think Howlands death hurt her more than any realized. 

"What can I do?" 

You are asking me? Its all I can do to keep her from killing herself. 

"I wanted to tell her good news, father won battles and invested. He willed it to mother, she has a fortune." 

Before that, talk her down from the highest part of the neck!

I'm going to find Lita, if you fail I won't have her watch as her mother commits suicide and flings herself off a parapet.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ser Jerricon?"...My name is Jess to you if you like. "Do you love me?" You are quite young. 

"Yes, well...I know that. But If I were older, of an age with you perhaps. Could you love me?" I doubt there are many in this world that could refuse you Lita. 

"I don't care about them. When I get bigger...can you love me?" You aren't kidding are you? 

"Arthur brought you here for a reason. I want to think the reason was me. I know you like men sometimes but I will make you want to come home." 

"I know you think I'm just a silly girl...maybe I am...but I pray for you every day, I want you with me, and I want to have a family with you as its father." 

She stood up and left...

After having been forbidden from the rooftops, Lady Reed stuck to her apartments. Her husband left her quite a fortune. She was a bit nuts...but all he could think of was finding counsel with Lita's mother.


	29. Chapter 29

Lady Reed? 

Come in...

Might I ask an audience with you? "Among those I hate... you, Arthur and Lita are the ones I hate the least." 

"Sit.."

"I am no longer mistress here...I command only these rooms." 

"Arthur thought I would hurt myself if I remained in charge here. I suppose I have you to thank for that." I caught you from flying off the battlement no less than two times. So yes, you can thank me. 

"Why are you here Jerricon?" Lita is ever more insistent...

"She is infatuated with you." I thought that to begin with but she pops out of corners and looks at me. 

"You are a handsome boy."

Its more than that. "Is it your inclinations that are bothering you?" No, If I took vows I'd be true. 

"Then what is it? I can't tell you your own mind." 

She is old enough now to make things...tolerable. "I'm sure Lita would love to be called tolerable." You know what I mean. 

If I was called to war, I might make her a widow...I don't want that for her. 

"Well Jess...you can have your boy whores or my daughter. Not Both. My Howland, didn't have your predicament, but he saw me and came for me. I had no idea. Lita knows her own mind...I won't stand in your way." 

"Let me show you something...this long knife was given to me by my husband. If you hurt my Lita, I swear to you it will find its place inside you. And I will make sure it hurts. Get out and make up your mind." 

Swear to me you will not harm yourself and you can walk about the grounds. "I am to be let out of my cage?" Swear it! 

"I swear. Why young Jess?" 

I have known what its like to be in a cage, don't make me regret this. 

Never young Lord.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK...I tried to put more punctuation in previous chapters for clarity. 
> 
> Also, I felt the story was about to go off the rails...so I am going to try to calm things down a bit, add some back story and get things going a little more smoothly. 
> 
> Oh if, if I flub a name let me know, I'll correct it.

Lady Ashara was in the solar of the rooms she had shared with her husband for so many years. She was staring out across the Neck. It had been a year since the defacto Lord of the Castle had given her nearly free reign of the castle, then the Neck. It was only a month since Lita's 17th name day and Jess had given her a set of throwing knives. To herself, "That boy woos her without even knowing it." Then she heard a rap at the door. 

"Who is it?" Ian my Lady. "Come in castellan." Thank you for the impromptu audience madam. "I always welcome you Ian. What is on your mind?" 

I come in supplication for forgiveness. Startled..."Forgiveness for what?" 

I come in lieu of your husband, our beloved Lord Howland. Ian saw her tense and her eyes focus as a snake ready to strike. Yet he made a promise. 

If my Lady you would let me begin from the beginning. She said nothing so he continued. One evening, Lord Howland asked leave to sleep in the empty bed in my chamber. At that time there were no guests and all the other rooms were occupied or barren. But he did not sleep. He spent all night telling me of the horrors he saw when he went North. She grew angry..."He took whores and Wildings, what do you think I threw him out for? You are galloping over old ground. This is none of your business anyway, why bring it up now old man?" 

My Lady he made it my business when he told me to have this conversation with you in strictest confidence. I will go if you wish, but he told me more of which am sure he wanted you to know. She was agitated but said, "Go on castellan."

He spoke of his time in the rebellion, how ashamed he was in killing Sir Arthur. "Wait! Eddard Stark killed my brother!" No my Lady...Sir Arthur fought Eddard your husband struck the death blow. He told me he came up to you at Brandon's wedding to confess and ask forgiveness but saw our now Queen Laura crying and couldn't help himself from picking her up and snuggling her. After seeing you realize your babe was picked up he told me, these are his own words, I'll never forget,  
"the violet fire in her eyes cracked my heart." 

She began to sniffle. "The poetic fool..." 

Be that as it may mistress, you had him in the palm of your hand. He may have been prickly if you squeezed to hard but in the palm he remained. 

There was a few moments pause...the castellan Ian continued. As for the last...with the wildlings. 

Here it came, the worst of it. 

After a few skirmishes with what he called the White Walkers and their minions he told me of an uncontrollable fear. With it came a lust, not for gratification, but for life, any new life. And well, he did what he did. 

He spoke of the last battle and ending the incursion of the scourge. I had known him since childhood and had never seen fear in his face until watching him remember that battle. 

My Lady, it is said war changes men. I don't know what he saw but the mere memory of it made him piss the bed I loaned him. He tasked me with telling you this, I take no pleasure in it and it will never cross my lips again. 

She had been rapt. But at least had some amount of understanding if not acceptance. As well as a fuller measure of forgiveness for her husband. "I...I...thank you Ian." I live to serve you and the House of Reed mi-Lady. 

"You may take your leave castellan." My Lady. 

He left and Ashara found the one shirt that still had the strong scent of Howland in it and she cried until it was sopping.


	31. Chapter 31

At breakfast...Ser Jerricon or Jess was at the foot of the high table. He knew his place. 

In a rare appearance the Lady of the House of Reed made her way towards him. He doubted any man, himself included, would prevent himself from trying to claim her. She was older, but as with some women become more beautiful with age. Jess did his duty. 

"My Lady...might I escort you to the high table or get you something you like from the kitchens?" 

'I'll just have what you are having...and sit down.' 

"Its just toast and a few eggs"

'My favorite...Jerricon...I made a grievous mistake. I ordered all wildlings to be slaughtered I want any of the good ones to be taken care of.' 

"Mistress, all the bad ones are gone, I lit pyres in a distance to..."

'Placate me...?' "In a word, yes" 

"The wildlings of whom had children" 'With Howland' "I have given rooms and tasks around the household, because they are deserving of it and if nothing else these people get fidgety if they have nothing to do." 

"The ones in villages have odd ways...but it suits them and doesn't disturb people. Our Flint neighbors have come to like them very much. Arthur allowed me to give permission and blessings to weddings. Half of my correspondence is to 'Sam Flint wishing to marry Ingred Bearkiller' or whatever."

'Jess these same people tried attacked me and my Howland died protecting me from it.' 

"Yes...he did and you saw the savagery first hand. But from what the head men of the villages say they were cast outs and deserved to die...even among wildlings. While I did set fires to placate you...the wildlings have their own justice and set fires for criminals on their own. I doubt they were dead beforehand."

'Well, good! But let it be known executions are to be done by the seat of House Reed....no rustic killings. Express my gratitude to the Flint for taking on some of the burden and if they or their people want to they can visit. Maybe we can get some marriages out of it. Stronger ties!'

Jess smiled..."It is good to have you back My Lady"


	32. Chapter 32

Lady Reeds grandchildren ran up to Jess..or Jericon. "Please do it again!!!...the little babes ran and wobbled. Grasping his knee and putting their feet on his. 

He stomped around with the children on him and he sang a song..."Who are on my feet? I have a hunger to eat." He walked with the Reed children on him...giggling and laughing...."I Am a Dragon!" The boy and girl scooted off him and ran under the bed. With a intended pound he stomped around the bed...."I hope they don't escape..." 

The children ran from the room....scurrying . 

He smiled and looked at Lady Reed. She was gorgeous. Even after so many years. 

She said, "You are good with children"

I play my part.

"I mean it...Jess..."

"Bring me my breakfast and Lita...I wish to discuss something"


	33. Chapter 33

Ashara was sound asleep and had a dream...of her husband.

They were in the Weirwood where they were married. She was sitting on a log and Howland walked to her. Sitting down he spoke, "I have missed you Ashara." I missed you too Howland.

I'm sorry for betraying you. 

Ian came and explained things. It doesn't wash out cheating on me...but i understand why you did what you did. 

It is my lasting shame Ashara...please forgive me. 

I can't stay angry at you...

The gods said I can come and visit you every once in a while, the Godswood had a hand in it. But only as you sleep. 

I miss you so much Howe, I want to feel you and smell you. This is all we have Ashe, he kissed her dreaming form. 

Its time to get up.

She got up like a bolt, leaving her Howland. 

She ran to the guard outside her rooms...'What time is it?' About a quarter past Six. It was when Howe always got up. It was true...he had come to her, he had gotten her up. 

She sagged against the masonry, he came for me, he still loves me...she wept alone thinking of her husband.


	34. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity
> 
> ****First of all many heartfelt Thanks to any and all who have made it this far.****
> 
> ****The character names got messed up which is now fixed.****
> 
> ****Chapters 35 onward were bad and confusing as hell so I deleted and will start them over****

I promise to write more soon... it took all night to sort this train wreck, but have no fear. More coherent storytelling is on its way!


	35. Chapter 35

Ashara was awake and after tending to her duties...she came upon Jess. He was tantamount to Lord in the keep and its lands. She was ruler but in name only, her son was the true heir. But this man, her sons friend ran things. And to her surprise...he was very good at it. There were quibbles about this and that...but by and large he composed himself well in decision making. 

She was sitting in a corner not trying to make a fuss...she liked watching him work. It reminded her of Howland. 

Jess didn't notice her, but everyone else did. Not as their mistress but her otherworldly beauty. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't be left alone to look at her people. And it may not have been her wish when she married but these were now her people. All of them...she smiled a faraway smile. 

Jess may have been preoccupied but he wasn't oblivious. The Lady Reed had been so reclusive few in her lands knew her for who she was, her son Arthur was the heir but cared little for the Neck, if anyone asked a common man or woman...it was Ser Jerricon, Jess, who was the Lord of the Neck. 

Jess was one of the few who knew his mistress for who she was. He knew her porcelain skin, violet eyes, unequaled beauty. He was one of even fewer men who knew of her strength and bravery.

"My mistress...It is difficult to do business when you are over seeing me." Jess had allowed his subordinate to do the daily chores of the house and Jess meandered toward her. 

She said..."I meant no trouble...I just like seeing you go about your business, our people go about theirs. Come...sit down, there is a lot of bench and little of me."

Thank you my Lady...

"How long have you been my keeper?" I was never your keeper Lady Reed. I only... "Yes yes...I understand that...How long have you been my companion? We can agree on that can't we" He chuckled..."We have been together a long time." Lady Ashara asked, "when you first came to me...I thought you were my executioner. But now it just seems silly." 

He looked down and had a look. 

Ashara said without noticing him, "You came to my rooms and Arthur was going to let you have your way with me. It was right after Howe died, and I was so frightened...such a silly thought."

He said..."you made a lot of decrees in those days...terrible laws".

"I know! Killing all the wildlings, letting them tremble before the Dreadfort..ugghh I shutter at my own judgement."

Jess said..."I never had a chance with your daughter." Ashara responded, "its a small matter...I keep tabs on her, you don't catch her eye I'm afraid."

With a look... "Well, to be honest i only had eyes on one Reed woman."

Her eyes lit up..."Which one?"

Jess spoke, " I am much older than I look."

She begged..."Tell me!" 

Jess spoke, "I was told to kill a woman who was beyond reason, for the good of her people. A woman who I loved as a man, well...you!"

She gasped..."Ohhh"


	36. Chapter 36

"So...you were to execute me?" Said her Ladyship Dayne. 

I was..but I never found the moment to get around to doing it. I am derelict in my duties my Lady. 

Laughing she said, "By all means...keep being derelict." Her soft violet eyes rose to his blue...Lita is off gallivanting, Jim is sailing with our King Stannis and his nephews. I have my grandchildren and memories...and my loyal Jess.

I will always be yours my Lady. I had dalliances with people...but my mind always comes back to you. I have only known you after Lord Howland. Forgive me my Lady but you have always seemed lonely. 

"Its lonely being a widow..."

You could always...oh its foolish...nevermind. "What?" 

Well for an instant, I had the thought of you marrying me. But your servant marrying you? Its just a whimsy. 

"I am all out of babymaking and whatever looks I had are gone" I will not hear you say that, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. 

"Shush you!..hmmm, No, keep telling me how pretty I am." 

You are a vain woman! 

"I know...but indulge me..." He placed a loose strand of hair behind her...I have always loved you Ashara!

She was taken aback, he had always called her Lady before...never being anything but formal with her until now. 

"Well, I ughh..hhaaha hehhe...you...you.....charmer!"

I have little to offer but my name...and this small piece of jewelry. 

If you accept me...we need only a small quiet ceremony.


	37. Chapter 37

Lady Reed said...  
Lets ask ourselves...how would our people take it? "I have been giving orders to them in Arthurs name for a long time."

How would Arthur, or the King or my other children like a new father-in-law? "Many of them grew up with me...Lord Reed died before most of them had a chance to meet him."

What of our friends? The Flint? The Mormont?

"Are you trying to find a way to say No? Just say No..."

You are a handsome boy...man...I mean man. Its just that I miss Howe....between the two of us we can make it work. But I don't want to betray his memory.


	38. Chapter 38

Betray him? I would never want that of you My Lady.

"Stop calling me that"

As you wish my Lady.

"Stop calling me 'mi-Lady'..It has taken years for me to break you from that"

Then what do you want me to call you? I am too old to start calling you Ashara out of familiarity. I asked to marry you but said no. Fine, I can deal with that. But don't ask me to treat you or speak to you as a wife when you are not. 

"I never said I wouldn't marry you" And I never wanted you to betray Howland. "I accept" I had a dream and he said he wanted you to be happy. He thought I might make you so. We might have enough years in us to still bring comfort to each other. 

And here you go telling me to shove off, well let me say one thing...

"I accept" What?

"Here are my rings from Howe, she slid them off and your ring slips on my finger. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." 

"It is a very lovely ring...how could you afford it?" It was my late mothers...You...you will have me? "Of course I will but don't expect much love making out of me, I'm old and tired. Are you rich? Nevermind, I know you are." Ashara, I have money but you are the mistress here..."Yes, yes...in case you haven't worked it out...I am building myself up to give you a nice wedding night. Go find a maester...we are doing this right..."


	39. Chapter 39

The most beautiful woman in all the Realm was given a ring to her wedding finger by a man many thought unworthy. It wouldn't be the first time. 

He gave her the ring...he had wanted for his wife. Few knew it was meant to be from Jessie to his Lady wife Lady Ashara.

Jessie wasn't ignorant of what he was asking. He had lived and wholeheartedly loved Lady Reed for many years.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	40. Chapter 40

Ser Jerricon looked at the woman with whom he had spent most of his adult life. Lady Reed 10 or 12 years his senior looked upon the man who she cared for the most. She was still the most beautiful woman in the realm. 

I take this man to be wed.  
I take this woman as my wife. 

With my body I entreat her...  
I submit my body to him...

I give her all my worldly goods  
My virtue is his ...

I love you Ashara!  
As I do you, come show me how much you love me.


	41. Chapter 41

He laid her down, spread her legs and got himself between them.

She was older than he was. He was also very much larger than any of her previous lovers. His manhood didn't frighten her, his body at least twice the size she had known did frighten her. She didn't think he would hurt her out of malice, he wouldn't, but he was just so much bigger and heavier. 

She felt him lay on her and his personage entered her. She closed her violet eyes and tears streamed from them. He repeatedly went back and forth into her, this lasted about 15 minutes until she felt warmth enter her body and her husband collapse onto her. She felt his hot breath in her mouth. She heard him moan as he released inside her. She had resolved that this first time was for her new husband to gain pleasure inside her. And he did. 

Jesse had lain with his wife and expected her to have had as good a time as he did. But when he looked down he saw his wife weeping. These weren't bashful first time wedding jitters...she was crying. 

Ashara? He got up off her and she drew her legs together and covered her bare breasts. Crying even more. He covered her with a blanket and tried to comfort her. 

Did I hurt you? 

No, you didn't injure me. I don't know whats wrong with me.

Ashe..open your eyes. She did as was bidden and looked at her husband all pitiful and cute. Her purple eyes looking into his blue. 

I think I may have had you a bit to roughly. Its not that Jess...I love you, your body and your scent on me. But next time, perhaps be a bit more gentle. 

I don't want you to hate me. I don't hate you lover. Come...love your wife again!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I'm gonna try and be lemony.
> 
> But I said before...I can't write a sex scene to save my life. But I'll try.

Ashara was wiped clean, her husband made an effort in cleaning her. He felt her tremble at his touch, she shut her eyes and began crying again. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to be afraid of him. He knew he was a large man...and heavy 

Ashe...look up!

He kissed the inside of her thighs and nuzzled her intimacy. She startled at the unexpected closeness of her husband. 

After going to a basin to wash his hands and face...he returned and began kissing her abdomen. Licking closer and closer to her breasts.

She startled at his touch. 

"Spread your legs farther"

The instruction was meant to ease his way into her and prevent her any pain. 

He took hold of her face, kissing her deeply. Grabbing her hair and using all his force....he just took her. 

It was only the second time they had made love, but this time he made an effort for her comfort. She felt an excitement in herself, she screamed at the top of her lungs and her spouse felt it. She wrapped her legs around him and he plunged deeper into her. After cumming inside his wife and her him. Both were spent. 

Out of breath, both laid next to each other...Jesse smiled and Ashara started laughing...I love you husband! Ha Ha Ha....You were, I didn't think ...ha ha aha...You were just...hahhaha

I'm so happy you are my husband!


	43. Chapter 43

After their love making...Jess went and got the scrolls of the house and realm. His wife was snoring as he scribbled commands. 

She was naked and he noticed her start to shiver. 

Getting up, walking to her he placed a blanket over her and kissed her brow. 

Drearily she looked at him..."Come get me warm..."

Taking his clothes off down to his under garments...he crawled next to Ashara. 

She huddled up to him, kissed his neck, fell asleep and drooled on her husband. 

He didn't mind...he nuzzled his nose into her raven black hair and smelled of her. 

After his marriage...a guardsman said..."You own her now...have fun with her." 

Jess didn't like the tone or implication..."I own her as much as she owns me...If you ever speak of Lady Ashara like that again there are some lizard lions that would like the taste of you." 

That particular guard found himself digging latrines in a far off part of the Neck. 

In the greater scheme of things Jess was a very fair ruler. But he wasn't beyond petty revenge. Part of it was to get back at the man for disrespecting his wife. But the more practical side was to teach all the others in the Neck never to besmirch Ashara. She was too noble and good to hear nasty rumors and talk from her subjects. He had to teach a lesson to prevent horrible talk. 

Back in bed he had fallen asleep...

He was woken by Ashara glancing her breasts on his face. Stirring awake...she asked..."What were you thinking about?" 

How much I love you. "Don't lie to me!" There was a man who made a comment of you...that was insulting. "And what became of this man?" I sent him away on a demeaning task. No harm came to him. 

"And why did you send him to this task husband?" I had to make sure our people knew never to speak ill of you. "I'm not a weakling....I can stand insults." Yes, I know but you shouldn't have to. 

Its my job to keep you from all harm. She seductively smelled his neck..."I can feel you getting excited for me..." Jess grabbed her and tossed her under him. "Wait! Remember! Gentle!"


	44. Chapter 44

They had been married for 5 years. 

Two of which her husband was fighting the Ironborn. 

After he came back she rushed to meet him...but he brushed her away. After that she was very timid around him. 

It was odd...he always made sure to give her favorite at meals, he left trinkets as gifts for her...she knew he still loved her but he didn't come out and declare it. 

She walked the same path as when Howland found her being attacked. She started gathering marsh lillies. And came upon her husband sitting at his favorite bubbling brook on his favorite log. 

Husband? I don't mean to disturb you...but may i sit? "I was hoping you would find me. I apologize for being distant. I'm just so tired." Tired of what? Tired of me?   
"Haha...Ashara...you are the best thing I have a claim to." Then why do you shun me? 

"Shun?' Yes! Shun....when you came home I ran to you and you looked at me as little more than dirt on your boots. 

"I never meant to do that..." She squinted her eyes....

"Ashe...I have killed men, women and children....I don't want you tainted with my sins." 

Women and children? "The Ironborn are a vicious lot...they start women and children early." 

"Might I invite you to a picnic?" I suppose! We have to start back somewhere. Despite what has happened....I ache for you Jess... "And I you dark mistress of my heart!"

I'll make you those sandwiches out of ham you like and that juice from apples!!! "Thank you! But might you just stand in front of me so I can look at you? I have missed you so much!" Looking at her he asked..."Can I kiss you?" She tackled him and showered him with smooches!


	45. Chapter 45

After coming back to their rooms in Greywater Watch, Ashara became curious. "Howland" Yes wife. "You have always said I was older than you but you have also said that you are older than you look. I want to know what is your age?" What is yours wife? "That is not something a man should ask a woman." Then leave it alone. 

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW" There was no getting away from it now...he knew her...she was adamant. He couldn't brush this off any longer. 

Fine husband...I'll leave it alone but for one question. Yes..."I married Jess, yet you answered me as wife when I called you Howland!" 

Ashara? Do you love me, trust me and promise to be good and subservient?

I am many things...creature...but none of my husbands have wanted subservience... 

"Nor do I, Ashe"

You speak in the singular...creature. I have known the two best men in the world as my husbands. Do not demean their names! 

\------

Ashara was frightened. Her husband was near naked and had his sword drawn...He was frightened ...terrified. "What if Ashara was hurt or abducted? He was not a complicated man. He knew right from wrong. He was dedicated to loving his wife, his children, loving his family.

But he would destroy any that threatened them. 

He was tired...but he would never let Ashara know it.


	46. Chapter 46

The man she knew as Jess said..."Ashara...I need you to believe me." That need is becoming harder to fill. 

We both know our Gods are not each others...

Yes.

Would you believe me if I said that my gods believed a mistake had been made? 

Jerricon? What sort of mistake? The type where your husband shouldn't have died. "My husband isn't dead, you are right there, where you are..."

My old gods thought it proper to send me back in a body new to you...

"Jess..give me your sword...the Silent Sisters have places where you can work this out..."


	47. Chapter 47

Please do not call me 'creature' wife...

I have loved you for to long for you to despise me like that. We have made to many children together, raised and turned them into good people for us to go like that. 

When we were at Brandon's banquet and you let me hold little Laura...I wanted you more than the old Gods knew.

"How could you know about that?"

Ashara, the old Gods have given me the gift of a body of a boy who was dying...they saw me sacrifice myself to you at the same time this lad was beaten to death. 

I came to our son's confidence and through him I gained the wife I never should have left. My old Gods are vengeful...but just when they see fit. 

They gave me his body. 

Horrified...but I am beholden to the Seven. "Mother, Maiden, Crone, Father, Smith..." He touched her hands and held them together...your Gods agree with mine...They aren't so different. 

"But the boy who you took...is he in pain in the afterlife? No...he is joy. The personification of joy! He lent his body to me...so that I could be with my wife with whom I am afraid will tear me apart if she says go. Don't you see? I would rather be near you in the smallest way as to have you cast me into chaos. 

Thats why it took me this long to come for you and make you my bride again. So long for me to tell you the truth. 

"Howland, Jess whoever you are...you were afraid! You were afraid I didn't love you. I always knew that was your fear. 

You knew me better than I ever did you Ashara. You stupid man....could I have given myself to you so many times apparently in different forms if i didn't love you with the same whole heart you gave me?


	48. Chapter 48

The two made love, an almost desperate passionate love. After, she looked at her husband.... Ashara said...You're leaving me again. 

I don't want to.

Then why? We have soldiers, we have men trained...why must it always be you? She began to sob...she hoped her fit would make him stay...but he let her cry. 

He knew what she was doing, and she was correct he didn't have to go. But if the squids got past their soldiers all the land and its people would suffer under the rule of barely human Ironborn. Most thought of the Ironborn in terms of the ruling class. But the truth was...it was the common soldier that benefited most. All he knew was to pillage, rape and murder...for the benefit of their horrid God. 

Howland in the guise of Jess stood naked thinking on it. 

He began to dress...

Ashara got up and helped him...

After he was outfitted...his wife said..."when you are gone I will truly be alone" Yes.

He walked out the door...looking at his troops some were on horseback to cover the rear, most were afoot better to navigate the marsh. 

He said "We are invaded, who wishes to help me?" The Army rose in affirmation, an uproar came...the Army

Women and children screamed from their windows. 

Howland in the body of Jess looked up and saw his aloof Dayne wife stare down at him...Dayne women never show feeling, it is their custom....

He said. I love you Ashara....to herself....I love you Howland.

The Army didn't march...it ran through the Neck....the sons of Greywater knew how to tread...

They didn't stop...they emerged from the wetland forest as the Ironborn fell off their boats. 

It was magnificent...in light armor the men of the Neck jumped, rolled, and slaughtered...most times the Crannog would take the victory and leave...this was different. 

All the invaders were killed...the men of the Neck had to make a point...mutilation is as apt a word as any. The slightly living Ironborn were nailed to the ships they sailed upon...their dead comrades were hung and used as sails...

Those with the knack sailed the fleet into Lannisport...so all knew never to cross the Crannog.


End file.
